X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1
| Series = X-O Manowar | Volume = 3 | Issue = | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Join the adventures of Valiant’s flagship hero here with 64-pages of armor-busting action on the front lines of the Valiant Universe in X-O Manowar’s first-ever annual! 2016 is primed and ready to be X-O Manowar’s most pivotal year yet! But before Aric of Dacia can confront the biggest threat Earth has ever faced, he must first reflect on the past…and the outcome of a bloodstained battle on the frontier of the Roman Empire that continues to be felt to this day! Then: X-O Manowar’s sworn enemy, Commander Trill, readies for the war that is to come…by undergoing a life-threatening trial-by-fire that will test every ounce of his intellect and fury. Plus: Col. Jamie Capshaw must singlehandedly defend G.A.T.E from a menace nobody expected… and the Armorines begin an all-new mission at the heart of X-O Manowar’s world! The life and times of the unstoppable X-O Manowar loom large as series mastermind Robert Venditti leads an all-star cast of Valiant’s greatest talents – including Amy Chu (Poison Ivy: Cycle of Life and Death), Adam Gorham (DEAD DROP), Jody Houser (FAITH), Mike McKone (Teen Titans), Pere Perez (ARCHER & ARMSTRONG), and more – into a 64-page epic too gargantuan for a single issue! Prologue: The Origin of X-O Manowar Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * ** * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & , & , & , * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Chapter One: Heritage Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Chapter Two: The Prisoner Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Corporal Brooks * Miranda Brooks Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Chapter Three: Taking a Meeting Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Chauffeur * Chewbacca * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * Limousine Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Epilogue: The Torment Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * ** Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Carnero Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Dekal Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Level Variant.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Carnero Variant Textless.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Dekal Variant Textless.jpg File:X-O Manowar Annual 2016 Vol 1 1 Level Variant Textless.jpg Panels File:Director XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 001.jpg File:Inga XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 001.jpg File:Leo Popov XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 001.jpg File:Leo Popov XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 002.jpg File:Rolf XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 001.jpg File:Roman Empire XO-Manowar-Annual-2016-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links Category:Annuals